


jojo characters and their overwatch mains (headcannons)

by platnivm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stands (JoJo), Headcanon, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Part 1, Video & Computer Games, ugh im too lazy to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platnivm/pseuds/platnivm
Summary: just headcannons about jojo characters on who their mains would be and how’d they play >:3 also thanks to my friend moni for helping me come up w these headcannons!! (on going & semi-hiatus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

jonathan  
\- would main rein, soldier, & sigma ooo  
\- will play support as well  
\- lowkey will be a noob BUT he’ll support his team and hates the toxicity 💀  
\- argues when he plays w dio “it’s just a game dio, there’s always a next match.”  
\- he’ll be nice and say gg and thank his healers  
\- when he does play support tho and duos w dio, dio will always ask him to pocket him "jonathan can you be so kind and be with me at all time? forget about the others, we have a separate healer for them.”  
\- if his team is being toxic in the vc he’ll be like “settle down now gentlemen.” haha

dio  
\- would mail someone who’s op like bastion  
\- probably widow too but misses all his shots “stop...bloody moving...”  
\- main reaper/roadhog(?)  
\- gets body shots w widow  
\- will play competitive and be in diamond/masters  
\- will get banned/suspended a lot cuz he’s been toxic in game/chat/vc OOF  
\- no but like he’ll actually be decent at the game tho 

erina  
\- duos w jonathan  
\- or the whole squad even dio uh oh  
\- she’ll only have played ow a few times...and as mercy..  
\- she’ll be pretty supportive of jonathan even when they’re losing  
\- dio: i need healing! erina: i do recall seeing a healthpack in that building...  
\- plays quickplay & training so it’s not THAT stressful as competitive eek 

speedwagon  
\- PANICS WHEN ITS OVERTIME  
\- for support he’ll go as lucio  
\- as for dps junkrat? maybe  
\- he’ll always be at jonathan’s side  
\- his fave game mode will probably be no limits or mystery heroes 

william  
\- mains mccree and orisa(?)  
\- he’ll always motivate his team and say don’t give up even when it seems like they’re close to losing!  
\- heck he’ll probably give some tips on how to play 

unfortunately, i don’t have much headcannons for william :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time it’s w/ the part 2 characters!! i realized i didn’t do one for stroheim but really i do not know what to put for him lol. and thank you to my friend moni once again for helping me come up w these!!

joseph  
\- flexible w any dps 😎  
\- probably w like sombra and mccree   
\- MAYBE TRACER AS WELL JUST CUZ  
\- he RAGES a lot acts & like xqc lmaoo shh   
\- HE’LL 100% BE TOXIC 💔  
\- when they do win tho he’ll be like gg everyone:)  
\- ofc he’ll duo w caesar   
\- won’t tell caesar any of the secret spots   
\- unfortunately he leaves the comp matches when he’s tilted   
\- both he and caesar are in top 500 omg  
\- his team is definitely the london spitfire 

caesar   
\- mains like zarya & ana  
\- zarya bc of the BUBBLES  
\- ok but both he and joseph play comp  
\- caesar will be more respectful/patient than jojo lol   
\- would flirt w his fem teammates <3  
\- joseph @ caesar would be like “oi blondie, you put the blue beam on me at all times.”  
\- maybe main hanzo as well but flex between pharah and mccree  
\- he’ll definitely be good at all roles   
\- when he plays ana tho he hits all the sleep darts 😳

lisa lisa   
\- says she doesn’t play but is a good widow/ashe main  
\- *in game chat* joseph: ur widow is hacking   
\- that widow would be lisa lisa 😭  
\- not bad joseph says as he compliments her either way   
\- SHE’LL THEN START SPAWNCAMPING HIM  
\- she’ll leave caesar alone if he’s low   
\- might duo w caesar sometimes   
\- ngl she’ll play all the supports   
\- played comp once but never has played again 

pillar men   
“what? what are these foolish mortals doing again? hmph stupid humans...”

suzi q  
\- occasionally will play   
\- she’ll main like dva/sym/mercy  
\- just any of the fem characters honestly   
\- a mercy main ?  
\- she’s still learning tho 💛  
\- lisa lisa would duo w her just to train her maybe 

i should’ve determined if they’re console or pc players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry it’s for not all of the jojo characters! im going do it about like the main characters only. the pillar men really said “no ❤️“.


	3. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick a/n 😎

sorry i haven’t updated for 3-4 days, i’m really busy w/ school because i have conferences tomorrow and i’m trying to turn in some of my missing work. mostly like i’ll update on fri/sat, it just depends. hope y’all understand ❤️ have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night!

**Author's Note:**

> sjdjjx this is literally my first time ever writing a “fanfic” so 🥺🥺 lawrd and idk how to actually use ao3 and im writing all this on a phone bc i do not have a laptop. i’ll be updating more along the way for the other parts so stay tuned! but thank you all so much for reading !! ❤️


End file.
